


Leave Him

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Octavius convinces Jed to leave his abusive boyfriend.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Leave Him

Jed wearily snuck out of his exhibit.

His heart beat fast. 

Once Jed did reach the ground, his heart rate seemed to slow.

Jed thought,  _ it's okay. Nobody is gonna see you. _

Jed had been dating another cowboy miniature in his exhibit by the name of Wesley.

Wesley was brutally abusive but Jed could never seem to leave him.

A few brief moments ago, Jed had gotten a black eye from Wesley.

All Jed hoped was that nobody would see it.

"Jedediah!" A bold voice called from behind him.

Jed's heart rate began to elevate once again as he slowly turned around.

There stood Octavius, just gawking at the cowboy.

"Who did that to you? Who gave you that bruise?" Octavius immediately asked.

"What?"

"The one on your face," Octavius tried to clarify.

"There ain't nothin' on my face," stated Jed.

"No. There is," Octavius began again. "Who gave you that black eye?"

Jed knew that Octavius wouldn't stop asking until he got an answer. He sighed. "Wesley did."

Octavius huffed angrily. "You must break up with him at once, Jedediah."

Octavius's command seemed to give Jed some new found confidence. 

Jed clenched his fists, confidently. "Maybe I will."


End file.
